Traffic: The Helena Ayala Story
by NaughtyPiratesRock
Summary: The whole Helena Ayala story. Rated PG13 for later chapters. Constructive criticism welcome. Please review. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Tears

Helena Ayala struggled to hold back tears as she drove down Grand St. in La Jolla, California. She had just seen her husband, Carl Ayala, from behind a little glass window in the prison where he was. He was held there on a charge of smuggling in cocaine from Mexico. He was turned over to the authorities by a man he had hired to smuggle in the drugs, Eduardo Ruiz. Helena didn't know what to do, she was being watched and listened to night and day. The neighbors would have nothing to do with her and her own friends had turned their backs on her.

"Mommy, where did Daddy go?" Her son, David asked her. Helena tried to regain her composure.

"Daddy just had to go away for a little while, but he'll be back soon." Helena said in a shaky voice, wiping away silent tears. She looked into her rearview mirror to see David clutching his putter. She smiled, pulling into her driveway.

"Alright David," she said turning to him, "go right upstairs and take your bath."

"But Mommy, when does Tiger Woods take his bath?" David asked, undoing his seatbelt with difficulty. Helena smiled at him.

"Tiger Woods takes his bath when his Mommy tells him to," she said, trying to sound convincing. David grinned.

"Alright Mommy," he chirped, opening his door and jumping down. Helena got out and found David waiting by the trunk. She unlocked it and pulled out his golf bag.

"Here, David, go unlock the door, I'll be there in a minute." She said handing him her keys. He ran off to the front door and unlocked it. Helena lifted up the heavy golf bag and closed the trunk and made sure that she locked the car door and the front door. She set the golf bag in the hall and went to sit down on the couch in the living room. _What on earth am I going to do? _she thought.


	2. The Park

"Mommy? Can we go to the park?" David asked as Helena tucked him into his bed. 

"We can go to the park tomorrow, love." Helena said smoothing the hair from her sons forehead. He smiled up at her.

"I love you, Mommy," David said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Helena whispered softly. She waited for David to drift off to sleep before kissing his forehead and turning his light off. She walked to her own bedroom and crawled under the sheets. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of David and the baby.

"Mommy!" David yelled as he jumped onto his mothers bed, landing roughly next to mother. Helena opened her eyes and saw David smiling down at her.

"Good morning my little darling," Helena said.

"Morning Mommy, can we go to the park? You promised." David's eyes lit up, he waited expectantly for her answer.

"Yes, we can go to the park. But, we have to get dressed and eat some breakfast first, okay?" Helena said, sitting up. David laid his head on her stomach.

"Mommy, the baby's hungry." He said. Helena smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure the baby's hungry. Come on then, up." She said while lifting David off her stomach and getting out of bed. "I'll race you David." She watched him jump off the bed and stand in front of her. "One, two, three, GO!" David took off down the stairs while Helena walked slowly. As she reached the bottom stair, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She grabbed the railing tightly as she felt another twinge of pain. She waited a few seconds to be sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Mommy, I beat you." David said, pouring cereal in a bowl. He was about to pour milk in too when Helena stopped him.

"Here, let Mommy do it." Helena said taking the milk carton from him, she didn't want a repeat of yesterday's breakfast experience. After David finished his cereal he went upstairs to change out of his pajamas. Helena sipped her morning tea, scanning the newspaper. Of course, Carl smiled up at her from the front page. She slammed the paper down, finished her tea, and went back upstairs.

"Mommy, help!" David called from his bedroom. Helena went to see what was wrong and saw her son squirming around trying to pull the T-shirt over his head. Smiling, she went to him and pulled it down.

"Mommy's going to go and put change her clothes, okay?" David nodded his head. She took her time choosing her outfit, applied make-up, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair.

"Can we go now?" David asked as Helena packed her bag with juice, sunscreen, a blanket, and a book.

"Yes, we can go now. Come on, David." Helena said, opening the front door. David ran past her and waited by the car. She unlocked it and helped him into his seat. It was a short drive to the park and David immediately rushed to the monkey bars.

Helena put the blanket down and settled herself in the shade. She looked for David, he was climbing up the bars. She opened her book and read a paragraph and then checked on David again.

The third time she did this, she looked up to see a man with a soccer ball walking towards David who jumped down from where he was perched. The man set the ball on the ground and began to play with David. Panic seized Helena, she tried to get her body to move but it wouldn't.

Finally she got up and ran towards them.

"David! David, come back here!" She stopped in front of the man who picked up David.

"Mom!" David cried.

"Please, give me my son," Helena said, shakily.

"Mrs. Ayala, your husband owes a lot of money. Enough that snapping this kids neck wouldn't nearly cover it. You better come up with it in a hurry, or your kid will disappear. And he won't turn up until the evening news. You get only one warning, the first payment is three million dollars." He turned and walked away.

David was clutching to her, she stroked his head. She needed money, but she didn't have any. She decided that she would go to Arnie, but she needed to take care of David first and herself, for the baby's sake.


	3. Arnie Part 1

Thank you to the people who have been reading this story and giving the awesome reviews! I really appreciate. Here's Part 1 of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

Helena remembered the first time she had met Arnie. He was a good looking kid from California and he was Carl's best friend. Arnie was always nice to her, it seemed to Helena that Arnie like her more than he let on. Sometimes Helena caught him looking at her, but she didn't say anything, she knew if she did Carl would never forgive him.

Helena remembered the endless carefree days she spent with Arnie and Carl, sitting around Carl's house joking and laughing. Sometimes when Helena didn't feel well Arnie would make her laugh and she felt better. She became close friends with Arnie after a while, began to confide things in him that she would've never dared to tell anyone else. That brought them closer together and Helena could tell Arnie wanted more, but she would never try to jeopardize her relationship with Carl; Carl took care of her, Carl was the only one she had.

Although she didn't want more than a friendly relationship with Arnie, she liked being able to talk to someone, someone who could relate. It was hard for Carl to relate with Helena, he had a good childhood, he was pampered and spoiled. Arnie could relate with her, his childhood was almost as bad as hers. Carl had taken Arnie in when they were young, they spent their teenage years living together, they were like brothers. It seemed to Helena that Carl was their protector, he had helped them both.

Arnie had told her once that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. That was when they first met, before their close friendship. Helena was flattered when she heard this from Arnie, who wouldn't be? One night when Carl couldn't get off work, Helena and Arnie hung out together. Carl had asked her about her childhood, she was somewhat reluctant to tell him. After a while, Arnie managed to get the whole story out of her. He sat somberly and listened to her speak, silently nodding at times. When she finished Arnie told about his past, about his parents and lifestyle back then. His parents weren't the best people in the world, his father worked as a garbage man and his mother never worked. The most work she had ever done in her life was giving birth to Arnie, and it seemed as though she resented Arnie for this. Their house was never clean, Arnie barely ate anything, his father's paycheck being used for liquor. Some nights when his parents really got bad they'd hit him and he'd have to hide the bruise marks at school. Arnie never really had any friends until he met Carl. Helena was amazed by this story, she had always thought that Arnie was like Carl, from that time on Helena respected Arnie more.

That's why she needed Arnie now, she needed his advice, he was like her older brother. If there was anyone who could possibly help her now, it was Arnie. Since Carl was locked up, Arnie was the only other person she could rely on.

Helena picked up the phone and dialed Arnie's phone number. "Arnie? Hi, we need to talk. Can I come down to your office tomorrow? Thanks, I really appreciate this. Bye." Helena hung the phone up and lied down on the couch. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but instead she cried. She had always been a strong person and she never cried, but this was too much. She'd cried a lot lately, she couldn't control it, she didn't want to but somehow it made her feel better. But this time she wasn't crying from sadness, she was crying from anger. She knew that the man at the park was part of the Obregons. She wanted revenge now, she wanted to know that her life and her family's lives were not endangered. Bitterly she cried until she heard David come into the room.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" He said, walking over to her and kneeling down next to the couch. Helena wiped her tears away.

"I'm just sad, darling." She explained.

"About Daddy?"

"Yes, about Daddy." Helena said nodding.

"Don't be sad Mommy." David said climbing onto the couch next to his mother. David snuggled up to his mother, his head on her chest, his fingers curling around her hair. Helena placed her hands on his back. They began to breathe together and finally they both fell asleep, feeling safe and warm.


	4. Arnie Part 2

Here you guys go, Kelsey was practically begging for this chapter. Please review.

Helena walked briskly into the building where Arnie worked. She was about to walk to the receptionist when she recognized the back of Arnie's head. She walked over to him as he continued to talk to another man. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned around, surprised. 

" Helena, hi, how are you?" He asked. 

" I'm fine Arnie," she said, smiling. 

" Arnie, I've got to go, but we can finish discussing this later," the other man said, before walking away briskly. 

" Alright, Bob!" Arnie called after him. "Let's go up to my office, it's not safe to talk here," he said quietly, gesturing for Helena to follow him. They walked together towards the elevator. It was a pretty quiet and nervous ride up to the 3rd floor.

Arnie unlocked the door to the office. "I have this place swept for bugs twice a day, so just feel free to talk." Helena nodded. "Learned that back in Miami in '85. The U.S shut down the whole Caribbean," he explained. Arnie was about to sit down when Helena spoke. 

" Arnie, I need money. Somebody, I think it was the Obregons, threatened David. They want a first payment of three million dollars." She spoke rapidly, nervously, fumbling with the strap of her Dior purse. 

Arnie looked slightly surprised, he hadn't actually thought that the Obregons would have actually gone after her. 

" Oh, Helena, I'd give it to you myself but I-I just don't have that kind of money." Helena shook her head.  
"Please, is there anyone that owes us money?" she cried. "David is my whole world!" 

"Yes, like I said there are people that do owe you money, but Carl's got too much heat on him. Nobody's going to pay." 

" What about our other businesses? Legitimate businesses? Don't we own a construction company somewhere?" Helena asked, starting to get more desperate. She needed that money and by God she was going to get it, somehow. 

" Laundromats, washes the money." Arnie smiled. 

"Just tell me something positive Arnie. Give me some good news for Christ's sake." She choked; holding back the flood of tears that was now stinging her already swollen eyes. 

" I'm sorry." Arnie shook his head again. 

There was a pause before Helena spoke. Arnie took this time to study the woman sitting in front of him. She was so strong and yet she seemed so lost and vulnerable now that it pained him. 

" I just keep wondering what's going to happen to us if he doesn't get off. I've never been on my own before. I've always had someone, always." She looked down, somewhat embarrassed. Arnie rose from his chair and went to sit next to her on the long couch. Helena was looking away from him. He put his arm around the back of the couch. 

" I remember the first time I saw you. Little Helena Watts from the wrong side of somewhere. Somehow I knew even then that your survival skills were pretty well honed." As he spoke, Arnie lifted his arm, he was going to touch Helena's hair but he pulled his hand back and rested his head on it instead. She knew what he was about to do, and for the first time it angered her a little. 

" Glad you think so Arnie. I just keep picturing a debt-ridden, thirty-year-old mother of two, whose ex husband is being compared to Pablo Escobar. I don't know anyone who wants to be with someone like that," she turned to face him, "do you?" 

Arnie looked a bit uncomfortable at that question. It wasn't what he was expecting. In fact, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't that. Helena grabbed her purse and stood. Arnie rose to his feet as well. 

" Thanks Arnie." She gave him a warm smile. "I don't know what I'd do now without you." He returned the smile and walked her to the door. "I'll see you later Arnie." She opened the door and stepped into the hall. 

" Good-bye Helena." Arnie said. As he watched her retreating figure he couldn't help thinking that Carl didn't deserve her. That he put her through so much pain and that it wasn't fair to her. He wanted Helena; he just didn't know how to get her.

Beta-ed by af881 and Vikki Kelly 


	5. Looking into It

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Vikki Kelly and af881. Just so you know, part of this chapter is in the movie the other part is what happens when the movie cuts off at the end of the scene. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks. 

The next day Helena decided to call the bank to check the money in her account. As she talked she made lemonade. This was part of her plan for securing safety. She knew two men in a van parked outside her house were watching her. She knew they had planted cameras and bugs all over to watch her. It was because they suspected her of knowing about what Carl had done. Maybe they even thought she was part of it somehow. 

" Account number 820143020912431. Cash advance. How much can I get?" she asked while pouring lemonade.

"There's $15,000 in your account right now, ma'am." 

" That's it?" Helena couldn't believe it. She knew she had a lot more money than that in her account and now most of it was gone?

"Thank you," Helena said as she hung up. She grabbed the two glasses of lemonade she had poured. Making sure that David was asleep in the living room, she walked outside toward the van with the glasses. She knew the two men inside saw her coming, so she waited for them to open the door. 

" Yes?" The man in open shirt and tank top said. 

" Would you like some lemonade? I was just making some," she asked, handing him the glasses. He handed one to the other man who took it cautiously.

"You want some lemonade?" He inquired. 

" Sure." 

Helena looked at the man in the tank top again. 

" I know this is a difficult situation and you're doing your jobs, I don't wish you guys any ill will or anything like that, but I have a favor to ask you." She spoke solemnly. 

" You're askin' us for a favor?" The man in the back asked. She nodded. 

" A man threatened my child. These charges have created so much attention they seem to be bringing out all the nut jobs out of the nut jar, you know? Would you keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary?" 

" Sure." 

" Yeah, of course we will."

"I'd really appreciate it." 

" Thanks." She turned to go. 

" Thank you for the lemonade." Helena smiled.

"You're welcome." She turned and left. As she was walking back, she saw one of her neighbors looking through their glass window. "_Why can't they just leave me alone?_" she thought.

That night Helena sat up in bed thinking about the events of the past couple of weeks. She was thinking about when an hour before Carl was arrested, he had rested his head on her stomach, listening to the baby kick. That was her last happy memory with Carl before the DEA came and arrested him. She remembered the police storming into her house, searching through all the rooms, grabbing Carl and hand-cuffing him. She saw herself run out of the house after him, screaming his name. She remembered when Arnie came to comfort her. 

Then she started to think about when she saw Carl in prison. She remembered a certain part of their conversation that hadn't made much sense before. The more she thought about what Carl said, the more it made sense. 

" Listen to me, I built our house," Carl had told her. "I'm not going to lose it. My business, that would take a lot of _private study_." 

Helena sat up, _private study_? 

Carl had said something else that was starting to make sense. 

" I suggest you look into the Cornell." 

" The painting?" she had asked. It hit her now, what Carl had been telling her. 

" Into selling it, if you can stomach it. You should look into it." 

It had been so obvious, how did she not see it? The Cornell was in Carl's private study, he wanted her to look into it. Helena grabbed her robe and walked into the hall. David's door was open and as she passed his room she closed it. She walked slowly down the dark hallway towards the private study. Helena opened to door and walked cautiously into the room. She saw the painting hanging there, waiting. She took the painting off the wall and sat at the desk. 

As she turned the painting over, she noticed there was a thin sheet of paper glued to the back. She grabbed a letter opener and cut through the back. Her delicate hands ran the edges of the painting until she found what she was looking for. There was an envelope there. She opened and found what looked like film negatives inside and an access card, but to what she didn't know. Helena held one of the film negatives up to the light. 

' Frankie Flowers' was the name printed on there. There were account numbers and passwords. She could use this information to sell something, but what she was supposed to sell was beyond her. She was overjoyed with the thought that she could get her old life back. 

Suddenly she remembered the bugs. She would have to hide this information. Helena put everything back into the envelope and walked into David's room. As quietly as she could she opened his closet door and placed the envelope inside a box where she kept David's baby pictures and his baby book. 

David stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes slightly. 

" Mommy?" 

Helena walked over to him. 

" Shh. It's alright, darling. Go back to sleep." David held her hand and turned towards her. He fell asleep holding his mother's hand. Helena let silent tears fall from her eyes. 

" Everything's going to be alright, I promise. I won't let anyone harm you," she whispered, sliding her hand out of his. She kissed his forehead and went to her own bed. 

I know I'm kind of leaving you guys hanging on this one. Sorry, I had to cut it off somewhere. Please review. **Beta-ed by af881.**


	6. A Little Advice

A/N: I got the idea for this chapter in my swim class. I was doing the breaststroke and I started thinking about the movie. Then this idea hit me like a load of bricks. I was so happy I let all the air out of my lungs and sunk to the bottom. Thanks to everyone who reviews, especially Vikki Kelly and Kelsey. Please review.

Helena sat alone in the private study. She needed to figure out what she had to do. She thought for what seemed hours, and still she couldn't come up with anything.

The only conclusion Helena could come up with was to ask Carl what he meant for her to do. It was crazy of course, but it was her only choice. She couldn't even tell Arnie this one. She didn't know who she could trust. Helena decided that since she didn't know, she wouldn't trust anyone.

With her mind made up, Helena went to get her purse and checked to see what time it was. 11:30 am, David would be in school until 2:15, so she had plenty of time.

She got into her car, pulled out of the driveway, and took off before the neighbors could get a chance to look. Time passed slowly as she drove determinedly to the prison. When she arrived the guard stopped her.

"Are you visiting?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, my husband," Helena nodded.

"Proceed," he said, opening the gate so she could pass. Helena looked for a spot in the visitor's parking lot, but it seemed everything was full. Finally, she found a spot way in the back, right next to the fence. "_I might have well have just parked outside the gate,_" she thought bitterly. It was a long walk to the prison, but Helena was determined to do this for her children. They were the only reason she was trying.

The guard at the door escorted her to the metal detector. Helena put her purse and keys in the little plastic tub and walked through. Having successfully passed, she took her purse and keys and went on to the reception area. There was a man there who sat behind three inch thick glass all day, answering questions and occasionally calling for security.

Helena strode up to this man and asked to see Carl Ayala.

"Would you be Mrs. Ayala?" he asked.

"Yes, can I please see my husband?"

"I'll need to see your I.D. first ma'am," he explained. Helena sighed and showed him her driver's license. "Alright, Matt will take you to the visiting area," he said, calling over a large burly guard.

"This way, please," Matt said as Helena turned to him. She followed Matt the whole way in silence. Matt opened the door to the visiting area for Helena. She smiled up at him. He didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he wasn't allowed to.

Somebody must have already told Carl she was here for him because Helena spotted him sitting behind one of the many glass windows. She walked over to the window and sat down in front of it. Helena suppressed her tears as she picked up the phone.

"Helena," Carl whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Carl," Helena said, not wanting to look at him.

"Is something wrong? Is that why you're here? Is it David? The baby?" he asked her, still talking softly, but there was an urgency in his voice that made Helena look up.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Carl."

"What then? There has to be a reason you're here," he said, putting his face closer to the glass.

"I looked into the painting, but I don't know what to do with it," she told him. Carl looked slightly surprised, as though he weren't really expecting her to do it.

"Well, there's a contact number there, for the Flores man. The others are construction blueprints, for a child's toy that will be shipped to Mexico. Call Francisco at the Flower shop and he will arrange everything for you." Carl spoke slowly, let the words sink into Helena's mind.

"Will it work Carl?" Helena asked, also leaning in closer to the glass.

"Trust me Helena, he's the best."

Helena checked her watch. It was 1:30. She needed to go pick David up in a little while.

"Carl, I have to go. I have to pick David up from school," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Helena, will you tell him Daddy misses him?" Carl asked. Helena nodded.

"Bye Carl," she said as she hung the phone up, stood up, and walked away through the exit doors. Carl sat where he was, still holding the phone, watching his wife walk away.

Helena was five minutes early to pick David up, for the first time in about a week. She waited for the bell to ring, and saw a swarm of kids run out of the building and spotted David running towards the car. He opened the back door and climbed in.

"Mommy! You're here!" he said happily, sitting down in his seat and throwing his backpack in the front.

"How was school today, darling?" Helena turned in her seat so she could see him.

"Miss Markus said that I was the bestest speller in the class," David said proudly, puffing his tiny chest out.

"Really? What else happened?"

"Tommy was eating paste and I had to be his bathroom buddy at recess and he threw paste on my hair," David said, matter-of-factly.

"He put paste in your hair?"

"Yeah, but the nurse scrubbed it all out and Tommy had to stay in at lunch." David said this as though it was a normal routine for him. Helena merely nodded.

So? How was it? Review! Review! Review!!!!!


	7. Remembering

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is LONG overdue, sorry for the long wait guys, but I honestly didn't feel like watching the movie over and over again. I forgot to tell you, the chapter where she gives the account number (I don't remember which one it is) that's the actual account number in the movie. I had to watch that part 20 times to get it, so I'm kinda sick of watching Traffic. But thankfully this chapter is not in the movie. So, here we go, enjoy!**

Helena sat in her spacious living room, crying and thinking. Where had her life gone so wrong? How did she get so caught up in her little fantasy that she didn't see what Carl was doing? How could she be so stupid?

The coffee table in front of her was covered in used tissues; old pictures were strewn across the couch. Pictures of young Carl and Arnie, arms around each other like brothers, laughing happily. Pictures of Helena from her modeling days, dressed up, getting ready to go down the catwalk. Finally she spotted a picture of herself, with Carl and Arnie, the three of them sitting in a booth at a restaurant. Carl had his arm across Helena's shoulders, she looked so happy there. What the hell happened?

Helena remembered she told Carl she was pregnant with David, he seemed surprised but happy. He had taken her into his arms, kissed the top of her head, and told her that they would give the baby the lives they never had, the parents they never had. Helena had been so happy she started to sob into his shoulder, and Carl just held her, stroking her back gently. Everything back then had felt so right, like they were on top of the world. They were getting married, they were going to have a child, and they were in love. It was seemingly perfect, but now it was all gone and Helena would stop at nothing to get it back.

It took her twenty minutes to get a grip on herself; she needed to formulate a plan to get her life back. Helena didn't know if she could trust this 'Frankie Flowers' guy, but he was the only option she had at the moment.

**A/N: More to come if you review. So review already, sheesh. Beta-ed by No One's Wife.**


End file.
